


Late night proposals

by Gothqm_corner



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, SO, Some Cursing, just pure fluff, like a cheap candy bar, this is bad but still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothqm_corner/pseuds/Gothqm_corner
Summary: After a long night,Victor finally decided to pop the question





	Late night proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this!Victor is one of my faves so I had to write something about him.Also shout out to my friend Katie who pushed me into starting to write again!She has been my biggest motivator.  
I have posted this on my tumblr too @gothqm-corner

The building stood tall in front of his hesitant frame.He felt anxious,and what was that serious that it would make the Victor Zsasz anxious?Well maybe,just maybe,an answer that he was about to get,and the fear that the wrong one could ruin everything stable in his life.

He walked into his cozy apartment,the one that was dull and organized years ago,now filled with light and the love he never thought he'd get.

Paper was scattered all over the floor,he knew from who

“Y/N” Victor called out,looking at the paper,trying to figure out if it was from a failed drawing or an unfinished story.

He heard a bang,followed by a few,often used,cuss words.He didn't get alarmed because his partner often,and put a highlight on often,got herself in the most easily avoided messes.

“Y/N?Was that you?” he asked again,his voice louder now 

“Don't worry babe!Just did a little oppsie”  
the words of his girlfriend ringed through the apartment

Victor was a tiny bit concerned about what “a little oppsie”was in her standards,but got relieved to see that she just dropped her canvas,trying to get to the door faster.

“Now mister,where have you been?Had me all worried” she questioned,eyebrows furrowing at him suspiciously,playfully 

“Just….ran into some old pals,that's all”  
Victor said with a warm smile painting itself on his face 

Y/N brought Victor to the couch,their favorite show was about to start 

“Just on time!”he exclaimed,cuddling her closer in his arm.

Maybe half an hour passed with them just enjoying their time together,just a normal Wednesday night,though she did notice something off in his behavior,he seemed nervous

Victor at that time was thinking of the events of that day,the sudden meeting with Ivy Pepper he had on the street,her perfume,her spell,and all the words he said about her.

He remembered saying how he wanted her to be ‘Mrs.Zsasz’,or course that was only her witchcraft making him talk,though it wasn't off completely.Victor did want a ‘Mrs Zsasz’ it just wasn't Ivy

While they were sitting,watching TV,Victor got up to “go grab something”.He was gone for maybe 10 minutes,then came back to occupy his spot

Y/N turned around to grab some of the popcorn she had made,he took this for the perfect time to get his plan into action

When she turned around,she saw Victor looking at her,he was holding an object that was,for a moment,reflecting the lights in the room.Y/N stared at it for a second,before realizing what he was holding

“Victor,what are you doing with that?” she asked,erasing her thoughts that this was something special,she didn't want to get too excited just now 

“What does it look like?I'm proposing to you,duh”smooth,very smooth,thought Victor,this was the most scared he's been his entire life 

She looked shocked,and then worried

“You're joking,right?I'm telling you right now if this is a sick prank I'm leaving you” she barely whispered 

Victor saw the hesitation in her,felt how uneasy she was getting 

“No of course not” he said,with the most loving tone she's ever heard “After some..things that went down today,I realized I didn't want to spend my life with anyone,anyone other than you.Y/N I know this might seem strange to you coming from a man like me,it seems strange to me too,but I want to have at least a quarter of a normal life,and you have proven to me,time and time again,that you can provide that,and so much more.Y/N I love you,and I want this” he explained,feeling the most exposed he's ever felt.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds,the tension was suffocating both of them.

“You won't say no,will you?”he questioned,looking right in her,now teary,eyes.

“No Victor,I won't say no”she now sobbed,still not believing this is real.The next thing they knew their lips we're connected,they felt like heaven came down on earth

“Now I get full permission of that ass,right?” he jokingly said,the giggling of his now fiance filled the room

“Yes,you do get full permission Vic”

And just like that,an ordinary date,and an ordinary ring became a sign of the love they both knew they had for each other.


End file.
